Scarlet Rose
by Shaina de Aries
Summary: ¿En qué podría parecerse una rosa a un escorpión? Quizás en más de lo que parece, y el santo de Escorpio lo descubrirá tarde o temprano. Yaoi. Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. RESUBIDO


**Scarlet Rose**

Grecia siempre ha revestido de un especial atractivo como país por lo que representa su pasado. La civilización griega no es otra cosa sino la madre de nuestra cultura Occidental.

El país recibe anualmente muchísimos turistas, deseosos de contemplar los vestigios que quedan de este glorioso período de la Historia.

Hay en Atenas un lugar que reviste de la misma aura mística que otros de estos lugares, y que aún está habitado contra todos los pronósticos esperables.

Ése lugar es el refugio de una diosa, sí de una de aquellas divinidades en las que creían los antiguos, que aún se encuentra entre los mortales.

Por eso éste Santuario está oculto de la vista de los hombres comunes y no saben de su existencia nadie sino los que viven en ese recinto sagrado.

En él vive la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra estratégica, Athena.

La diosa es servida por un ejército de guerreros denominados santos, los cuales están organizados en tres grupos, santos de bronce, de plata y de oro.

Los santos dorados son los más fuertes de la orden y constituyen la mayor defensa del Santuario; para llegar hasta la diosa se ha de pasar por doce templos, que enclavados en una alta cordillera, son custodiados por un santo dorado.

Como todas las edificaciones de ese tipo, el Santuario cuenta con una suerte de Coliseo donde los guerreros entrenan para mantenerse en forma.

Hoy, parece estar especialmente concurrido, muchas personas parecen interesadas en lo que está pasando en la arena. Y no es para menos, en estos momentos los santos que se encuentran cruzando los puños no son otros que dos santos dorados, lo cual siempre resulta un gran espectáculo, aún en el caso de un simple entrenamiento.

-¿Y bien, eso es todo lo que tienes?,-la voz salió entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

-¡No me subestimes, bicho torpe!

-¡Entonces demuéstramelo!,-una sonrisa petulante le adornó el rostro.

-¡Tú lo pediste!,-echó el brazo hacia atrás y una rosa apareció mágicamente en su mano,-¡Después no te quejes si quedas como bicho de colección, Milo! ¡Piranhan Rose!

El santo de Escorpio sonrió. Retrocedió, mientras levantaba el brazo. El aguijón escarlata se hizo presente, y el rayo rojo impactó con la rosa negra desviándola.

El santo de Piscis aprovechó y le lanzó una patada directa al rostro. Milo levantó el brazo, pero no pudo evitar gemir cuando la pierna de Afrodita impactó contra él. Lo agarró del tobillo y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

El sueco barrió el suelo con su cuerpo, y se quedó quieto un momento, para recuperar el aliento. Luego, sintió el viento.

El griego se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba su compañero.

-Mojarra lista,-sonrió para sus adentros.- ¡Restricción!

Afrodita sintió la parálisis provocada por la técnica. Sonrió con petulancia.

-Muy bien, Milo. Pero creo que te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle.

El guardián del octavo templo bajó la vista y encontró una rosa roja enredada entre su cinturón.

-Demonios... ¿pretendías envenenarme? Mira que eso podía salirte caro, ¿eh?

El santo de Piscis sacudió el cabello elegantemente.

-No seas tonto, Milo. Jamás haría algo así y lo sabes. Una sola rosa no podría tumbarte.

Una risa ligeramente arrogante escapó de los labios del griego.

-¿Cómo te sientes tú?

-El dolor tardará un poco en desaparecer. Pero no hay duda que tu aguijón es una molestia.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No me trates como un niño, bicho baboso. Esto no es nada. Solo necesito descansar.

Otra carcajada dejó los labios del escorpión. Le palmeó el hombro a su compañero.

-Vale, vale. No me muestres tus espinas, Rositas. Gracias por el entrenamiento.

El duodécimo guardián sonrió para sus adentros, mientras se despedía agitando la mano.

Para cuando llegó arriba del todo, lo único que quería era echarse a descansar. Normalmente, los entrenamientos con sus compañeros dorados solían ser muy intensos, por la poca diferencia en nivel cósmico y el gran abanico de habilidades entre uno y otro. Hoy había topado con la suerte de enfrentarse a Milo, cuyas técnicas conocía bien por ser de naturaleza similar a las suyas. Sin embargo, por eso mismo conocía la letalidad que podían llegar a poseer aquellas agujas carmesí. Y su cuerpo resentía poco a poco los efectos de las dos que había recibido.

Oyó un chapoteo y volvió la cabeza, hacia el pequeño estanque que tenía en el jardín posterior, en una zona apartada del resto de las rosas. Se arrodilló y metió la mano con gentileza en el agua. Sintió la húmeda caricia del pez en la palma. Se trataba de un koi, de buen tamaño, y con una coloración inusual; pues era negro, aunque las aletas, y una pequeña cresta del centro de su lomo eran doradas.

Pronto, otros dos peces con la misma coloración en las escamas se acercaron a recibir las caricias. Empezaron a empujarse, intentando llegar a la mano que los acariciaba.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, hay caricias para todos,-se rió mientras metía la otra mano en el estanque. Estuvo así un rato, hasta que sintió deseos de meterse él en el agua.

Se introdujo en las dependencias privadas del templo de los Peces Gemelos. Como siempre, la estatua de la diosa con la que compartía el nombre parecía esperarlo, para acompañarlo mientras se bañaba.

Se despojó de la ropa, mientras el agua se calentaba, y se examinó los moretones con ojo crítico. Se palpó las heridas de la Aguja Escarlata.

-Maldito bicho,-el tono jocoso le restó dureza a la expresión.-No importa. Ya se me quitará cuando me relaje.

El tacto del agua le erizó la piel y no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Se sumergió del todo en la pileta y se sacudió el cabello. Las gotas cayeron sobre la estatua, mientras el santo dorado se acodaba sobre la orilla. Sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormido paulatinamente hasta que apoyó la cabeza sobre el mármol y pronto todo su cuerpo se relajó, producto del sueño. La luz del Sol poniente iluminó la figura del santo de Piscis dormido.

La Luna reemplazó muy pronto al Sol y se coló sin permiso en el octavo templo, iluminando la mesa de la cocina. Una larga silueta manchó el haz de luz lunar.

Milo echó la silla hacia atrás y fijó los ojos, de mirada penetrante, sobre la rosa que tenía en las manos, mientras la giraba entre los dedos.

De alguna forma, la imagen del santo de Piscis no se le iba de la cabeza y no lo dejaba dormir. Una extraña curiosidad tejía su telaraña y lo envolvía en ella.

Ya sabía que el carácter y la manera de combatir de ambos eran similares. Como guerreros estaban muy igualados; el entrenamiento de aquel día lo había demostrado.

¿Pero qué otras similitudes compartían?

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar aquellos pensamientos. ¿A santo de qué pensaba en eso a aquellas horas?

El recuerdo del esbelto y fibroso cuerpo del sueco, sudoroso, con los cabellos rubios pegados al rostro y al cuello, lo hizo estremecer.

Empujó la silla con fuerza, y ésta perdió el balance, cayendo contra el piso.

Selene iluminó al octavo guardián, mientras subía de prisa hasta el último templo. Rápidamente y en silencio, para no despertar a los otros dorados, se introdujo en el interior del templo.

La fantasmagórica silueta de la Venus de Milos lo cubrió de sombras.

Entrevió la puerta abierta de la habitación en la que el santo dormía por las noches y la encontró vacía. Salió afuera y dio una mirada al terreno entre la salida del templo y las escaleras al Templo Mayor. Tampoco parecía haber señales de Afrodita. El único signo de vida era el chapoteo de los koi en el estanque.

En un repentino ataque de lucidez decidió salir del templo, pero entonces creyó ver la silueta del ocupante, a través de la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño.

Se acercó con cautela. Su pierna chocó con la Afrodita Cnidia, sobresaltándolo. Estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero entonces vio al santo de Piscis todavía dormido, con la mitad del cuerpo sumergida en la pileta, y el largo cabello flotando en torno a la cintura. Casi se veía como salido de un mar nórdico, hasta el punto de que Milo se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose dónde estaba la cola de pez.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Milo?,-la voz somnolienta lo sobresaltó y volvió la cabeza con brusquedad, mientras un fuerte sonido de salpicadura se dejaba escuchar.

Cuando tuvo frente a sí a su compañero, desnudo y chorreando, tragó saliva nerviosamente.

-¿En qué más crees que somos similares?,-su lengua se movió sola. Se la mordió en cuanto dejó de hablar. ¡Maldición!

-¿Has venido a estas horas solo para preguntarme eso?

-No podía dormir,-se justificó.-Lamento haberte despertado...

El santo de Piscis lo agarró por el cabello y se pegó a él, mojándolo. Empezó a juguetear con el cabello de Milo.

-Ambos somos rubios...aunque el tono del tuyo es algo más oscuro,-enredó sus dedos entre los mechones y desde allí lo miró a los ojos. El santo de Escorpio le devolvió la mirada automáticamente.

-Ambos tenemos ojos azules...aunque los míos son más claros...,-sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda. Atraído por el calor que desprendía Milo, se acercó más a él y posó la cabeza en su hombro.

El octavo guardián tragó saliva. Sabía de sobra del magnetismo del santo de Piscis, del que se rumoraba que una vez que deseaba llevarse a alguien a la cama, era como si Cipris se apoderara de él y lo dotara de una capacidad de seducción ineludible. Ahora sentía los escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo, sin duda debido al frío, pero por alguna razón, el que se le acercara tanto, lo alarmó. No había terminado de pensarlo, cuando sintió la lengua del pisciano recorrerle el borde de la oreja y se paralizó. Había caído en las redes que Afrodita había tendido para él, sin tener escapatoria alguna.

-¿Quieres saber en qué más somos similares, Milo?,-susurró, con un tono de voz distinto, mucho más instintivo y poderoso, como un canto seductor. Aflojó el cuerpo y lo miró, con una mirada distinta, casi inocente.-No quiero caminar, ¿me llevas a mi cama?,-adelantó el labio inferior, poniendo cara de borrego degollado.

Milo maldijo internamente su curiosidad. Sabía que si lo rechazaba, era muy capaz de ponerse agresivo, pero no estaba seguro de querer conocer de esa manera a su compañero. Así que simplemente lo cargó hacia su habitación. Una vez en la cama, el santo de Piscis, se revolvió como una serpiente hasta cogerlo de la camisa y estamparlo violentamente en la cama. Cerró la puerta y la atrancó, mientras Milo se acostaba de frente.

-Afrodita... ¿qué haces? Ya tengo suficiente con verte desnudo...no voy a acostarme contigo...,-se quedó callado cuando el sueco se sentó encima de él descaradamente y le pellizcó los labios para que se callara.

[CENSURADO]

-¿Y qué te parece? ¿Somos similares también en esto, o no?

El santo de Escorpio empezó a reírse.

-No sé, talvez. Pero ha estado rico.

-Obvio, ha sido conmigo.

-Ya cállate, Rositas. Que no todo el trabajo lo has hecho tú

Ahora fue el santo de Piscis el que se rió.

-Es divertido molestarte,-se burló.

Milo bostezó sin disimulo.

-Ya duérmete, Afro. Mañana hay reunión, no querrás llegar con ojeras, ¿o sí?

-Tú tampoco, bicho,-se acomodó la cama, metiendo los pies dentro de las mantas. Se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo de Milo, abriéndose paso desde el lado opuesto.

El amanecer los encontró a los dos abrazados debajo de las mantas, como si fueran uno solo

 **¡Ya volví!**

 **Mientras termino Serpiente de Hielo, (espero poder lograrlo este año ) les traigo un one shot que escribí para una amiga que cumplió años recientemente, con un ship que a las dos nos gusta mucho, MiloxAfrodita. Ya con su permiso, lo comparto con ustedes.**

 **Milo y Afrodita son sorprendentemente similares en muchas cosas, así que en pensé que sería muy interesante que se " enfrentaran " en la cama.**

 **Además, Afro ofrece mucho cuando se trata de estas cosas por sus similitudes con la diosa Afrodita. Como la vez pasada con Saga, me di el trabajo de alejarlo lo más posible de la concepción típica que tiene de él la mayoría del fandom. Es más, hasta me terminé encontrando con una versión masculina de Afrodita, y bueno, es que prácticamente lo veo como una OwwO**

 **La idea de los koi salió de un vídeo donde salía uno con esa coloración en las escamas y me encantó ( De hecho, tuve que dibujarlo xD ) porque pensé inmediatamente en Afro cuando vi sus escamas doradas. Además, los peces u también se le consagran a la diosa y, sobre todo en Oriente, las carpas koi resultan ser símbolo de estética y belleza. Quedaba como anillo al dedo.**

 **También las estatuas que, en mi universo, Afro tiene en su templo, son las más famosas de la diosa: La Afrodita de Milos ( me dio risa en** **este fic por estar Milo involucrado hahaha, por si no lo saben, el bicho se entrenó en Milos ) y la Afrodita Cnidia de Praxíteles, que fue el primer desnudo femenino de intenciones puramente eróticas en el arte griego.**

 **Respecto a sus roles, agradezco tener la capacidad de trasladar esa sensualidad primigenia tan propia de Afrodita al santo de Piscis.( Creo que voy a explotar cuando los shipee xD )**

 **Como siempre debido a las políticas de Fanfiction , se queda así unos días y luego lo censuro. Pueden encontrarlo sin censura en Archive of Your Own. Me encuentran allí como "Aries no Shaina"**

 **¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

 **¡Un besote!**

 ***Resubido por un problema con mi tableta que ocasionó que se borrara el fic. Las disculpas del caso.**


End file.
